Demigod or not
by Goddess of Stories
Summary: What if Percy choose to be a god after the titian war? Would Annabeth still like him or would she marry some other demigod. Read to find out what happens and what is Percy the god of...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Percy P.O.V**

Camp Half Blood was visiting Olympus. I thought today would be as always a good day but a half blood day could only get worse, bad and terrible. I know that means the same thing but I am trying to make a point now let's get back to the story. The gods had invited us other for some reason I was the only needed me to talk to. The other campers left except for Annabeth. "Why are you here you should be at camp already." I said as angry as possible. She looked at me for a second. I was afraid she was going to slap me in the face but she did something else. "The gods called me too" she said. She looked more nervous than me. It felt like forever because of my ADHD when I looked up a saw all the gods in human size except Zeus. He was angry as always. Poseidon asks me to come while Athena asks Annabeth to talk to her. I knew it was bad but not this bad.

I walk into the throne room. I been to Olympus many times but it always seems to wow me every time. I see Athena in one corner and Poseidon in another corner. "Percy come here we need to talk about your fate." Poseidon said. My own father telling me about my faith right before Titian war I knew it was really bad. When I looked back I saw Annabeth tears dropping down her cheek. Now I knew my fate was really bad and I didn't want to find out what was it.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. The next chapter would be much longer than this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V **

When I saw Annabeth cry it felt like a knife stabbing me in the gut. I couldn't bear to see her like this so I ran outside so no one can see me cry. Then I heard someone walk into the room but I still continued to cry. I had no idea what was my fate but I knew it has to do with Annabeth. When I turned around I was surprised to see Aphrodite. "Your father is waiting for you." Aphrodite said. Her voice was so powerful I left without saying another word. When I walked into the room I could tell my eyes were still watery from the cry. I turned around and wiped out all my tears and turned back around. The gods were looking at me strangely. I ran to the throne room probable running like a girl.

When I walk in I saw Poseidon sating on his throne while playing with a ball of water. "Percy I want you to do many things like saving the world but not to cry like a little girl." Poseidon said. "You saw that" I asked. I waited to until he answered. "All the gods saw that." Said Poseidon. Great I thought all the gods saw me cry plus Annabeth. When I thought about Annabeth I had the same feeling with the knife stabbing me in the back again. "About my fate…"I said while I look at Poseidon. "You have to make a big choose and one of the answer that you choose will break someone heart." Poseidon said. When he said that my whole heart just exploded without a word I vanish back to cabin three and blacked out.

I was at Mont Olympia. I saw Annabeth and Athena. "He was never your type anywhere Annabeth." Said Athena. Now Annabeth was crying even louder. "But I thought she had feelings about me…" Annabeth said. Annabeth knew more about my future then I did. "I am going to talk to Aphrodite later." Athena said and my dream faded away.

**Thank you guys so much for nice reviews. I love you guys and I hope you like the chapter! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Aphrodite P.O.V **

Of course I used a love spell on Percy and Annabeth but the spell should off wore of years ago. "I don't understand any of this either." I said. "Really Aphrodite you do not know about love." Athena said. Before I could say anything Athena left. I knew what happened Annabeth likes (or love you choose) Percy. I also knew that Annabeth and Percy were made for each other and I knew about Percy's future with Annabeth. I couldn't let them be apart so I had a perfect plan.

**Annabeth P.O.V **

I was so disappointed that Percy would make such a choose (will… it was a good offer I would of said yes too but that's not the point) but I thought he had bigger feelings for me. I have to put that aside I thought and think about winning the Titian War II. When I live after the war I could deal with him then. Every minute I kept telling myself to forget about Percy but once I saw him I could not forget his hair swept on one side. He looked so cute how I could I forget him. I will always remember him even how hard I tried to forget him. I went to training.

I lost ever single game in training**।** I thought capture the flag would be the greatest but Percy was on my team. It was getting harder and harder to forget him.

**Percy P.O.V **

I had no idea what was Annabeth and Athena were talking but all I knew was it was going to break Annabeth heart. She was still talking to me (Thank the gods she was talking to me) but she said it sadly. I have no idea what I done to make her like this. Me and Nico where leaving to meet Luke's mom. I left without saying good bye to Annabeth. I could see her in the distance trying not to cry. I ran to Nico.

**Annabeth P.O.V **

That night I got the most wonderful dream. I saw Me and Percy back to the zoo truck but this time we looked older. He was talking to me about something like New Rome. My good dream faded away. I woke up in cold sweat. When I looked outside it was still dawn. I started to cry. I ran outside got out a golden _drachma_ and sprayed water and toss the Greek coin into it. "_O Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson."_ I said. I saw Percy, Nico and a little girl showed up they looked like there are having a buffo when I looked at the time it was 1:00 am. Why is the sun rising I thought. When I looked closer I saw a light the sign of Apollo. The Titian War is here. I raced to my cabin then I heard somebody. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" The person kept on saying it. "ANNABETH" It said. I know finally woke up.

**I hope you like this chapter. Also I would like to thank these authors: **

**imagination unleashed with PJO **

**Awesome as Annabeth **

**Bill Cipher112 **

**Gold Phantom **

**Also a guest named **

**Izzy101 **

**They are one of my first reviews and if you want to be on one of my chapters then you may want to review! Until we meet again review this story. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I thought about my dream last night. Apollo is warning us I decided that I need to tell Chiron about my dream. I ran to the Big House as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. What gotten into me lately. I had been crying so often because of love. I am a daughter of Athena I couldn't cry for that. I wiped of all my tears before I entered the Big House. Chiron was waiting for me at the front door like he was expecting me. "Chiron I need to talk to you." I said. When I looked around I saw at least more than 15 campers. This was most of the campers. "They all had the same dream." Chiron said. "That means Kronos is almost here in Manhattan." I said. I'd hope that Chiron would say that most of these campers had dreams about ice cream and pizza but I knew that would never happen. "I'm afraid so, child." He said. When I looked around I saw a lot of kids from the Ares cabin but they not even going. "Chiron we have to leave _today._" I said. I wonder where was Percy. I told the campers who was in The Big House to get ready for the Titian War. I went to my cabin when I looked inside I saw nobody inside. I got a new pair of a camp T-shit. Then my phone starts to vibrate. I almost forgot I had I phone. I answered."Hello?" I said. Nobody knew my phone number expect my dad that's only the reason that I have a phone. "Annabeth?" The person said. I knew it was Percy right away. "Get everyone to the Empire State Building." He said. I knew why. "Where are you?" I asked. About a hundred questions plied up in my head. "Bye!" He said. I went on to change.

After I was finished changing I went outside to have a good breakfast before my death but some people had already ate breakfast and now they were preparing for the war. I ate breakfast as fast as possible. (You should really see the Apollo kids. When I blinked they were all finish and wearing their armor.) After I was done getting on my armor I said "Let's go."

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I had a writer block for a while and Percy will make a choice. Keep reading or you lose it. Bye! **


	5. Authors note

**Dear Readers, **

Sorry for thinking this was a chapter but I couldn't fit this in the last chapter even if it was really short. The last line of the last chapter was right before the last book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians _The last Olympian. _So right now the second Titian war is happening now in this part of my story so you might see some monsters landing here. Hey you could see some monster from here. Oh no. *A Hydra landed on the Goddess of Stories* You guys are so lucky. Well that's it for me but I have a quest for you guys. You know what it is. It's reading. Hi I mean bye. Sometimes I wonder that I make mistakes and I live it there so everyone can read it. Look I did it again with live it was suppose to say leave. Will it's too late to change it now. I should be ending this letter long time ago. So… Bye again. I hope we meet again.

**Love **

**Goddess of stories**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey! This is after the Titian War where Percy makes his choice. I hope you enjoy**!

Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

I was standing there like an idiot. Trying to make a choice. I kept glancing to Annabeth from time to time but I had to make a choice. I canPercy did you make up your . I would like to be hail Perseus Jackson. God of mortals and demigods.t get that out of my mind. I yelled but she never stopped. Even if I get to her she would never forgive me. I followed her all the way to camp. When I caught up she stopped and looked at me. She yelled and throw a rock. After that a golden light block my view and I couldn't. Why are you smiling? This is not love at all.t stop thinking about Annabeth. Everything I thought about had to do with Annabeth. For example: When I think about a rock I remember how Annabeth threw a rock at me. I was going to feel miserable for the rest of my life (Which is going to be forever because I am a god now). Said Aphrodite. Of course she understood how I felt she was the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Feelings. t worry Percy I have a plan. Now we should get back or Zeus will get angry.

Sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm going to make up for the last short chapter by making the longest one I ever wrote but before I began I have a question that needs an answer. **

**Goddess of Stories: When are you going to start the chapter? **

**_(Please read the sentence below): _**

**Now. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Percy P.O.V **

It's really hard to enjoy being a god when you are doing the following:

1) Blacking out

2) Being hated by somebody (In this case it's Annabeth)

3) Getting hit by... (I think you know what I got hit with)

Well… I'm having a great start!

When I woke up I was in the throne room _again_.

"Can this day get any worse" I said.

Boy, I spoke to soon.

When I turned around I saw all Athena's children that were _still_ alive holding rocks in their hands with a bunch of owls behind them.

Oh no.

"This is what you get for hurting our sister!" They yelled.

Before I could use my godly powers and do something to them. They already started throwing rocks at me.

"You know you can't kill me with the rocks you know!"

"We know. We're just going to hurt you forever."

Then a sudden light come up. When I looked up I saw Athena standing with her normal outfit (her armor).

"Percy, I need to talk to you. Now." Athena said. I could really here the pain in her voice. I don't think Athena's kids knew she was in pain because they were standing like bigger idiots then me. I know I am a big idiot cause Annabeth said it to me like a thousand times.

"Oh. We're supposed to live."

Athena just them a of-course-you-idiot stare. I get that a lot. Then the funniest thing happened I blacked out again.

When I woke up I was up in the sky. When I look down I was above the Empire State Building. For only three seconds I was still. After that I started falling.

"YHAAAAA" I yelled. Then I remembered that I was a god. I could not die also I have the curse of Achilles **(A/N: That's how I think it's spelled. If I'm wrong I'm sorry. Back to the story now.) **. Only if it weared off when I turned into a god. I was still falling and thinking about this was not helping. I only had a few meters left before I hit the ground. Then something came to me I could turn into a bird.

Think.

Think.

Think.

Then I felt a spark inside of me and then I feel lighter. When I look down I was a toy bird. Now I was dropping faster. Flap my wooden wings I thought. The amazing thing (also weird thing) is that I was actually flying like a really bird not a toy bird.

"YES!" I said.

"Go!" Athena yelled.

"What!"

When I look around I see owls. Then they started getting closer to me. They started pecking me.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the birds. I never thought they would answer but they did in my _head. _

"_This is my master's order." _

"What is your order!" then the creepiest thing happened. They looked in my eyes and I saw all the things me and Annabeth enjoyed. The scene changed. I saw Annabeth crying in her cabin with her half sister Alex.

"He's not good for you. You deserved better." Alex said.

"But I he had feelings for me" Annabeth said trying not to flood the cabin.

"Let's go"

"No. I'm not leaving."

The flash back ended. I was so busy thinking about what I done to Annabeth and her siblings. The owls started to peck me again. I haven't noticed that until I was two meters until I was face-face with the ground. Then I changed into myself (My god form) which I didn't do. I was flouting to wards but I wasn't controlling it. Then my vision was getting darker and darker. When I opened my eyes I saw the Eiffel Tower. And I blacked out.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I know that wasn't a long chapter compared to other stories bout I said the longest _I _ever wrote. Bye! **

**_You _****review and _I'll _update! (Your choice!) **


End file.
